A True Hellsing Horror Story
by DeathsDragon
Summary: What is the one thing that defines a vampire? Her hunger. The fact that they are monsters, not tame dogs...


A Hellsing Horror Story.

_What is the one thing that defines a vampire? Her hunger._

She prowled the corridors, her mind blank from hunger as she wandered in the darkness, not caring to think about how she could see colours in the monochrome darkness. She cared for nothing now.

She had been destroyed, her world had collapsed around her ears and now she couldn't care if the rest of the world did so too. Nothing seemed to matter, the one of her life had not wanted her and she could not appease them by doing as they ordered. She could not drink the blood. She would not.

Dull red eyes looked out at the world as she passed a door way and heard someone curse inside. Turning she mechanically opened the door and spied a servant in the kitchen who was cleaning up before he went to bed, he had just cut his finger while drying a knife to return to the draw.

Her eyes lit up as she spotted the dribble dripping down his finger and her world began to spin, dizziness took her over and she felt herself almost fall against the door frame as tunnel vision focused her on only the mans finger.

Reaching out, her mind swimming, "so hungry…" she croaked.

Pulling back and running away she ran up the stairs and away from the man with a cut finger, away from her temptation and hopefully back to sanity. But she was lost, she knew that she could no longer reach her haven of innocence.

He would not have been the first she had eased her hunger on and each time she did, -and hid the bodies afterwards in the furthest, darkest rooms of the basement- part of her was left behind with each body.

Her need grew but her sanity and her mind left her, more and more each day as she tried to abstain from her sin.

Falling to her knees in another hallway, she covered her ears and cried out silently as her senses expanded and she could feel the entire house around her. Each heart beat of the servants sleeping in the beds in the attics, the mice running behind the walls, the creak of wood as it shifted to sleep, the turn of a silent hinge.

She could smell there blood threw the skin, she could feel there warmth from so far away!

Didn't she deserve to be warm?

Hadn't she earned the right to peace?

Reaching out with her senses she pinpointed the closest being of heat and blood.

It was another he.

As she moved, she became a being of stealth and shadow. Her red eyes glowing as she oozed into the room threw the cracks around the door and crept up behind the he. She paused as recognition tried to call her starved crazed mind to order but it was only a moments hesitation before she lunged forwards!

It was the work of a second to restrain his arms behind his back and pull his head back to expose his wrinkled throat and she bite down.

Blood spurted out suddenly as the main artery was severed and sweet, sweet blood filled her mouth and gushed it's way down her throat. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as she continued to drink, drawing more and more of the essence into herself, not stopping to breath. She had given that up long ago when her mind had started to die.

As the last few drops dripped down her throat she realised that the he was gone and dead. With a thought she stopped it becoming a ghoul and looked down at the gun he had been working on, it was a familiar object to her still thirsty mind but she paid it no more attention than she would have a blade of grass.

She needed more!

Turning to a wisp of shadow she ghosted threw the house, silently claiming each thing she passed, both he's and she's, she no longer cared about any of it! Nothing mattered except stopping the thirst that filled what was left of her mind!

More, more! MORE!

Finally she came upon the last room, what her mind was telling her was the prize room. Looking down at herself, she realised that this one would be a she that was aware of her hunger, that would know of the shadow trick, she must make sure that she was tidy.

But she had been so hungry! She had not spilled a single drop on herself or anywhere!

It was just filling up inside of her, easing the pain of the hunger, but she needed this last one. It was special. It was powerful…

She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Called an authoritative voice on the other side and she opened the door.

Looking around the room, she remembered being in her before, of looking at the things in the room in wonder, the pictures and little sculptures. They meant little to her now except the hunger.

The she that she was looking for was sitting behind a large desk looking down at her paper work and writing busily, the scratching of the pen on the paper make her wince but she moved forwards. Right up to stand besides her and look down at the platinum blonde she before her.

"What are you doing?" asked the she, turning to look up at her with a frown.

"Hungry." She whispered quietly.

The other she's eyes widened in instant terror as she was lunging forwards, pinning her arms and pulling her head back as fangs sank into her throat. This she tasted so much more alive than the others, so much more pure and filled with life!

She moaned lightly as she drank the she dry.

There was only a sigh as the last of the life drifted out of the she and she sat her back gently in the high backed chair.

She was still not full but so relieved.

She weight had lifted, something inside her was free and she felt elated that she had drank so much. She was still not full, she doubted if she ever could be, but for now she felt so much better.

There was another presence in the room suddenly, it was dark and heavy, filled with power and pride she sensed as he made his entrance.

"Well, well, well… I see you have finally cracked my dear."

She hissed at him and crouched down, backing against the wall. She knew she could never fight him and win, he was too strong. But memory finally called to her, this was the he she had wanted to impress, had wanted to belong to.

Slowly she moved towards him, a hand outstretched tentatively.

"I must say I approve," he smirked as he looked over at the dead blonde she. He looked at the backs of his hands and chuckled as with a sizzling hiss, the images there faded and shrivelled. "Perfect."

He reached out and took her hand, pulling her close and holding her too him.

"You have done all I could have dreamed of my little pet." He said proudly kissing the small dribble of blood on her chin. "Just as I planned."

"M-master?" She asked him, aware that there were names for the beings around her as he sooth the hunger inside her for a while, returning the jagged pieces of her mind.

"Yes my little pet. We are free. Are you still hungry?"

"Yes! Yes my Master!" She crowed, feeling another hunger arise in her as he held her close to him.

"Then we shall have to satisfy both of our hungers together." He smirked down at her and the blood hunger filled her once more.

The moon outside was a beautiful red threw her eyes as they walked threw the night and darkness to a place he had called 'The Barracks'. She hoped there would be food soon… She was so hungry…


End file.
